A Vampire's Return
by Shadow1176
Summary: When Flandre's condition worsens, a vampire enters Gensokyo in search of the Scarlets. But how is he connected to the Scarlets, and who could his companion be?


A/N: When I learned of Flandre's powers of crushing the "Eye" of anything, I was suddenly beset by a certain thought of another vampire. I never figured out what it was until recently, when I realized that it reminded me of Alucard and his demonic powers with eyes. Thus, this story was born. Please enjoy.

Dracula.

Scarlet.

Both names feared throughout medieval history as the most powerful vampire lines to walk the planet, leaving fields of slaughter and towns razed to the ground when confronted by various armies.

Several religions attempted to cleanse the earth of such foul creatures, the numerous religions having united briefly in what was known only as the Scarlet Nights.

The Scarlet Nights are a lost piece of history, nearly impossible to find in this time and age, although a few records still exist, in the hands of those responsible only.

What few records exist speak of terrible destruction, of rivers of blood staining the earth, of countless men and women ruthlessly murdered without abandon, none of them spared and all them dead.

Of a monster shrouded in a black cloak, clad in the interlocking plates of a demonic black armor, his massive blade cutting down all those who stood before him. His speed unsurpassed, his strength able to cut apart the earth, his might far too great for the likes of mortal men. Even when cut into ribbons, crushed by boulders, shot by dozens of arrows, his laughter only resounded from his broken body as it repaired itself with twisted imagery, his blood flowing back into his body as it regenerated. None could hope to match him, not even his companion.

At his side, a man garbed in fine dress, his tailcoats swishing about as he tore apart human soldiers with a pair of short Japanese blades known as Wakizashis, enchanted in dark arts of sorcery, as his red hat never moved from its position atop his head. With vampiric power exceeding even the most powerful of Youkai, he could not even hope to match the fluidity, the grace, the brutality, the efficiency of his partner. Where he was a force of nature, the second man was a vampire descended from the purest of vampiric blood, trained in the art of combat for centuries. His injuries healed slowly, as his regeneration healed his own body at a slow pace.

Alas, as the final crusader fell silent, their army crushed and sinking into the earth, blood overflowing across the field, crows and such circling in the sky, waiting to descend upon the massive feast, the first commentated with laughter as he began to clean his blade, "Have you gotten slower, old friend?"

A grin crossed the second man's face, as he took his comment in stride while cleaning his battleaxe, "Perhaps. Training my daughters is difficult work, but not particularly demanding of the combative arts. Speaking of which, would you like to see them? They'd be overjoyed to meet the uncle I've told them so much about."

Shaking his head, with sadness present on his face, he responded, "Even if I have passed on from the world of the living, the Vampire Council still has need of me. Even if I would rather not, they are the masters of the Vampire race, and therefore I am forced to assist them. I must take my leave..."

Clapping a hand upon the first man's shoulder, he says, "Nonsense. After such a battle, the crusaders have been depleted of numbers, especially after such unification. Surely the council can work without you for a day, and you can take some time off."

Stopping to consider, torn between his duty and that of his friendship, the first man says with a chuckle, "With that kind of logic, how can I refuse?"

As the duo finish their cleaning procedure and sheathed their weapons, the first man gives a three note whistle, as a large figure descends from the waiting flock above. The descending figure was akin to a raven, with ruffled wings of the night and a beaked mouth, as he began to speak, "May we feast now Abyss General, Scarlet Assassin? You two always produce the most delicious slaughterfests..."

An amused expression on his face, the first replied, "Of course. I do always enjoy watching your flock's dignified feeding."

The second man added, "And you're even polite to the bodies of the deceased, something I approve of. Most others simply pick apart the leftovers, impolite as they are to the bodies of the deceased."

Bowing in gratitude, the raven Youkai respectfully said, "Our sincerest thanks Vampires. I shall tell them of the joyous news."

As the Raven Youkai called down the flock to begin feeding, he reminded them, "Remember to give thanks!"

As the raven flock landed upon the ground, they all bowed in respect to the duo of Vampires, saying, "Our thanks, Vampire duo!"

The raven flock begins to seat themselves, as food is passed around, thanks being passed around before they all paused, exclaiming their pre feast traditions such as giving thanks to the bodies and the Vampires, before diving into their food.

Watching them for a bit, the First man turns to his friend saying, "Shall we take our leave now to your home, Vladimir?"

Vladimir gives a small laugh, before tossing back, "Indeed, Dracula."

Dracula gave a sharp toothed grin as he bursted out laughing, reveling in the field of slaughter he stood upon...


End file.
